


“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Jack is possiblly oc because he's very sweet and supportive, Trans Female Character, sweet and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Sometime you need just one person to be in your corner.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 4





	“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

She was looking in the mirror, bare as the day she was born, looking at her body, one of the many things that can ruin her day.

Her eyes swept over her hairy arms and legs, her too flat chest, the obstructive bump on her neck, even the disgusting thing between her legs, the thing that has caused her trouble since she knew what it meant. The useless thing that convinced many people, including her parents, that she was something she’s not. What she’d give to just have it chopped off here and now. All it does is make her feel small and insignificant and wrong and…

“Carly?”

She turns away from him, the Adonis that had somehow looked at her and found someone worthwhile. Someone he can call his partner, his lover, his friends. Even if he has a bit of an ego, but she wouldn’t take that away from Jake, not after all they’ve been through.

It… it felt good to be seen, to know that he knows her, her flaws, her mistakes, her deformities, and sees someone that is worth enough to be beside him. But even though he accepts her, there’s still that feeling, that nagging doubt that he’s just playing, that he’ll leave her and find someone better, someone who isn’t a frea-

His arms wrap around her and she’s brought into the moment, focusing in on him and his presence and ignoring the intrusive thoughts that try to bring her down.

Heh, if being possessed by an earth-bound god couldn’t put a hamper on their relationship, then neither can _that_ thing.

She sees a smile on her reflection, somehow on her face, with tears running down her face even though she doesn’t feel sad at all.

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly, like a real prince, before bringing her close holding her close even with her… her.

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” he said to her, bringing her hand to his engorged member.

Is… is that really from her?

“Yeah.”

Crap, she said that out loud!

“And that too,” he teased.

She buried her face into his chest, his sexy, fit chest, with abs of steel and…

“And it seems like you feel the same way too.”

Wait, how did he- no, no of course _that_ would give her away.

“So… do you want to… you know,” he asked awkwardly, his face flushed as he asked her. As if he never done this kind of thing before.

No. This is- I mean I know people always say famous people are always- but well… I never really felt comfortable doing _that_ kind of thing. Not until you,” the Duel King mutters, this timid and unsure self quite until his face on the duel track.

“Um, sure,” she replies, “Um, is this really your first…”

He nodded and she blushed, because somehow, in this thing only, she was more experienced with. Granted, most of it was with guys _before_ she started being true to herself, but it’s not like it’s all _that_ different, right?

“Um, well, I’ll get the lube,” she somehow managed to spit out before she went into her bag hoping he has a condom because **none** of the ones she have will fit him, if they haven’t already expired yet.

It took a few minutes searching through her bag, under pens, pads of paper, some hard candy, and a tape recorder, but she had it.

She turned, glad she found it, when she saw the sexy image of Jack laying on the bed, looking like a nude model, every inch of him pure perfection, with his gorgeous cock in a purple condom, a royal color for such a royal cock.

He chuckled, bring her back to reality.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand, squirting a health amount onto her hand as she goes and wraps her hand on his scepter, moving her hand up and down as she moves her other hand down and fingering herself, trying to work herself enough to fit the king size cock in front of her. Something Jack was more then happy to help her with, with one of his hands pushing her butt cheek away as his fingers join her own in prepping her hole, slowly working them in and out, teasing her to the point she’s almost came just form his fingers alone.

When she was up to four fingers, she worked hers and his fingers out, missing the pressure, before she turned around, something she always done for this.

But Jack continued to surprise her, turning her back around, his eyes looking into her own as he slowly enters her, their hands holding onto each other, their fingers meshed together, as he seats himself inside her.

He squeezed her as she takes a deep breath, just taking in the sheer _girth_ in her, his lips going towards her as they kiss, a slow, languish kiss as she adjusted, before she gives a wiggle, telling him she’s there.

The night was long as they made love, slow and sweet, both focused on making sure the other is in the state of ecstasy, somehow going at least another round, before they cleaned the other up, more kisses of love and assurance before they went to bed, holding onto each other as they fall asleep, with Carly lulled to sleep by his beating heart.


End file.
